Domain name servers were introduced for attaching easy names to IP-addresses. This was because a name would be easier to remember than an IP-address. Domain names are user friendly and they have promoted businesses as the customers can even guess internet addresses for services as the domain names can be descriptive. Thus, practically every computer attached to the Internet has a name that is attached to the IP address of the computer. Domain names are hierarchical and unique. The differentiation is implemented so that within a sub-domain the names of the devices are unique. Thus, each device must have a name that forms a part of the complete domain name.
Recently the mobile devices have been equipped with packet switched networks that can use Internet communication protocols. This has caused a need for IP-addresses and domain names. As mobile devices are not always connected to the Internet, dynamic IP-addresses are suitable for devices. Dynamic IP-addresses are preferred by Internet service providers as the number of IPv4 addresses is limited. However, the customers are willing to maintain the same domain name for their devices even if the IP address changes.
To solve the drawback mentioned above dynamic name services have been introduced. In these services, the device connects to the dynamic name service for providing the new IP-address if the previous address has been changed. Thus, the same domain name can be maintained even if the IP-address changes dynamically. These domain names can be used for contacting the device even if the IP-address changes.
However, these domain names are invented by the users. Thus, the devices are easy to connect when you know the name, but if there is a need for automatic processing, the names must be stored into a database. Furthermore, the domain name as such does not give any information about the device. Thus, additional information about the device must be introduced to the database. This additional information could be, for example, a device type or model. If a certain model requires an urgent update, all of the units could be contacted by using this service. However, the introduction of the additional information to the current systems is a complex task. Thus, there is a need for a solution that solves at least the drawback mentioned above and can be introduced easily to current naming systems.